1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to electronic device packages and, more particularly, to stack packages and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
Electronic devices employed in electronic systems may include various electronic circuit elements, and the electronic circuit elements may be integrated in and/or on a semiconductor substrate to constitute the electronic device (also, referred to as a semiconductor chip or a semiconductor die). Memory semiconductor chips may also be employed in the electronic systems. Before the electronic devices including the memory semiconductor chips are employed in the electronic systems, the electronic devices may be encapsulated to have package forms. These electronic device packages may be employed in the electronic systems, for example, computers, mobile systems or data storage media.
As the mobile systems such as smart phones become lighter and smaller, semiconductor packages such as the electronic device packages employed in the mobile systems have been continuously scaled down. Stack packages each of which includes a plurality of stacked semiconductor chips are increasingly in demand with the development of multi-functional and large capacitive semiconductor packages. In this connection, many efforts to reduce the thickness and the size of the stack packages have been attempted to provide thin and small stack packages.